


I Suck Your Mind, You Blow My Head

by For_TheLoveOf_Fiction



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Brian May/Roger Taylor - Freeform, I’m so sorry, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Multi, Plot Twist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome, Voyeurism, read and you’ll understand, shameless maylor smut with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_TheLoveOf_Fiction/pseuds/For_TheLoveOf_Fiction
Summary: Brian and Roger get steamy after a certain performance one night in their shared dressing room. Someone comes knocking on their door, startling them. Smut ensues.





	I Suck Your Mind, You Blow My Head

A soft moan escaped Brian’s lips as his hand tangled in Roger’s hair, pushing him further onto his aching cock. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall for balance, relishing in the way Rog expertly sucked him down. Years of experience made him good at what he did, but Bri still didn’t think he could ever get used to just how well he could swallow him down and work him up to the edge in almost no time at all. This time was no exception. They were in a bit of a hurry though, they had just finished performing and had gone back to their shared dressing room to change, but he allowed himself this moment to just enjoy it. 

Swallowing thickly, he glanced down to see Roger staring back up at him with lust blown eyes, lips stretched wide around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down. He cursed lowly, stringing together words of praise that sounded almost nonsensical, but it only spurred Roger on more. He brought his hands up to cup Brian’s ass as he swallowed him all the way down, until his nose was brushed up against the soft curls there. 

“Shit, Rog,” he gasped, tightening his hold on his hair. “You’re so good. So beautiful. Like you were made to suck cock.” 

Roger visibly shuddered, bringing one hand down to palm at his own erection. If he was being honest with himself, he loved the praise. It made him feel wanted in a way he couldn’t really describe. And being able to take Brian apart piece by piece with just his mouth, well there was nothing like it. He would never verbally admit it, but he loved sucking him off. It was hot and dirty and perfect, and Rog tried to convey all the emotions he couldn’t say into the way he worked him. And he knew exactly how to drive him crazy. 

If they had more time, he’d take his time teasing him, licking a stripe up the underside of his dick before swallowing him all the way down. He’d suck him off like that until he was right on the edge, then he’d pull off again, making the older man cry out as he sucked lightly on the head. But now he had one goal in mind. He wasted no time in giving him his best moves, bringing him to that tipping point in record time. He could tell he was close by the way his eyes were screwed shut and his hips started to jerk forward of their own accord. 

Brian never wanted to hurt Roger, and he was always very careful not to take it too far, but when he was so close, it was hard to keep control of himself. His hips started thrusting shallowly without his thinking, causing a deep moan to erupt from the younger man’s throat. He brought his hand back to cover Brian’s hands on his head and pushed down, trying to convey what he wanted. Thankfully Brian took the hint and took more control, thrusting with more purpose, chasing his relief. He was completely unable to form words now, moans slipping incoherently from his lips. He was so so close, only a couple seconds away from the blissful white light that was about to overtake him. Roger took him even deeper, impossibly deeper, pushing him to that point of absolute pleasure, but then there was a sudden knock at the door that startled them apart. 

“Shit...” Brian swore, frustrated, hips faltering as Roger quickly pulled off in surprise. They stayed still for a moment, listening to see if whoever was on the other side of the door would move on. Roger nuzzled his face into the inside of Bri’s hip, trying to hide his frustration at being interrupted. He nibbled at the skin there, waiting silently until...

“Brian? Roger?” 

Brian groaned, recognizing the voice instantly and knowing they weren’t going to be left alone. He looked down and saw the disappointed face Roger made as he moved to stand up, but then he had an idea. 

“Wait-“ he whispered, pushing him gently back to his knees. Roger looked at him in confusion before seeing the hopeful lust in Bri’s eyes. An understanding passed between them and the silent question was answered when Roger grinned wickedly before taking him back in his mouth. Brian grunted in pleasure, as the velvety warmth encased him again before calling back out to the person behind the door. 

“It’s open.”

Without missing a beat Adam opened the door and walked in, already talking before taking in the situation before him. 

“Hey guys, we’re going to be late for the Osc-HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY!” He yelled, averting his eyes immediately and trying to back out as quickly as possible, tripping over himself in the process. Brian could feel Roger’s small chuckle as Adam scrambled for the door. 

“Wait,” he said quietly, almost too quiet to hear, but loud enough that it had Adam stopping in his tracks. He kept his eyes on the ground, trying to preserve at least some sense of dignity in the situation, but Brian pressed on. “Close the door,” he said more steadily this time. “If you’d like, that is.” He added the second line, giving Adam a clear out if he wanted it. 

Adam’s eyes immediately shot up, locking with Bri’s hazel ones as he swallowed thickly, finally allowing himself to fully take in what was happening. The scene in front of him was beyond what he expected to see when he walked in, and was also incredibly hot. Brian had Roger on his knees in front of him, dutifully sucking him off as he guided him up and down on his cock. He felt his pants tightening painfully as he watched. He seemed frozen to the spot for an eternity, not able to move. 

Finally, making up his mind, Adam took a step back and closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving the two in front of him. Instantly, Brian seemed to relax, glad he hadn’t scared off the young man, as he leaned back once more against the wall. He reached his hand out towards Adam, beckoning him over. 

Hesitantly, he walked closer, unsure of where the boundary was, but neither of them seemed to want to stop him, so with shaky legs he made his way to where Bri was standing. The older man reached out and took hold of him by the back of his neck and turned him so he was forced to look at Roger. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” He whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. He nodded eagerly, mouth slightly open, not caring to hide how turned on this was making him. Bri’s lips ghosted over his neck and when he spoke, Adam could feel his legs starting to give out. 

“He’s so wonderful, Adam. Always so good at sucking cock. It’s like he was made for it. And you know what?” He asked slowly, punctuating each word so it had the most impact. “He goes crazy for it. He loves it.” A pause, as if Bri was considering what to say next, and then: “would you like a closer look?”

Adam only groaned in response, but that was all the answer Brian needed before pushing him down to kneel beside Roger. He guided him so his head was resting against his hip, only mere centimeters from Rog’s face. He could have leaned in and kissed him if he wanted to, but he waited to them to make the next move. 

Roger, who’s eyes had been previously closed, opened them and winked at Adam before taking Bri all the way in again and giving a long, hard suck. Bri gave a surprise gasp and tightened his hold on both of them, keeping them both securely in place as his hips bucked forward. It was all starting to be too much, his previously failed orgasm quickly building up again. Roger could tell as well, feeling the unevenness of his thrusts. 

“Feel what this does to him,” Bri ground out, trying to form complete sentences as he got closer and closer. Rog moaned softly around his cock and grabbed Adam’s hand lightly, guiding it to his own neglected prick. The younger man groaned, feeling just how affected Roger was by all of this, and pressed down, trying to create some friction. The sudden pressure caused Roger to gasp, momentarily pulling off Bri’s cock as Adam started to slide his hand up and down the clothed member. 

“Please,” was all he managed before the hand in his hair guided him back onto Brian’s dick. Just for emphasis, Roger covered Adam’s hand with his own and pressed down harder, silently telling him what he wanted. That was all the permission Adam needed before quickly unzipping and pulling out the weeping cock. He gasped at how big and heavy it felt in his hand as he started to move. He wasted no time and pumping him quickly and purposefully, twisting his hand at the head every so often to drive him mad. He leaned backwards and rested his head back on Brian’s hip so he could watch. They were both so beautiful, brian with his cock buried to the hilt in the other man’s mouth, barely moving save for shallow thrusts that indicated how close he was. Roger, stretched perfectly over the huge cock, eyes screwed shut in concentration and sensation. Both of them were completely lost in the pleasure of it all, and it didn’t take long before Brian gave one more hard, deep thrust, coming down Roger’s throat. That seemed to set Roger off as well because suddenly he was coming all over Adam’s hand. He stroked him through it, milking him until he relaxed, letting the cock slip free from his mouth and leaning heavily against Brian. 

It took them a minute to compose themselves, so Adam got up, rather clumsily, still so turned on from what just happened, to get a washcloth to clean Roger up with. When he came back, Bri had his pants pulled back up and was helping Roger get cleaned up. He reached out and took the towel from Adam before wiping him down and adjusting his suit. 

When both of them recovered and made themselves presentable, they turned to face a rather awkward looking Adam. He didn’t really know what to do with himself now that it was all over. But one look at the two of them and he instantly relaxed. They gave him soft smiles and Rog leaned in to whisper to him as they walked out the door. 

“Don’t worry, we’re going to take good care of you after the show’s over,” he ground out lowly, causing a shiver to run up his body. Quickly, he adjusted himself in his pants so his arousal (hopefully) wasn’t too obvious, and he followed them out the door to take his seat at the Oscars.

He was in for a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I wrote it out in about 20 minutes. It’s a bit outrageous, but I hope y’all like it :) kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
